


Thou and I are too wise to woo peaceably

by muchadoaboutdoctorwho



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, That's it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchadoaboutdoctorwho/pseuds/muchadoaboutdoctorwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and minifics originally posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thou and I are too wise to woo peaceably

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to writeonthrough for this prompt and for all of your kind words about this, my very first fic ever!! I can't thank you enough! I'd also like to give a special shout out to everyl1ttleth1ng, SuperIrishBreakfastTea, and fitzcamebacktome (over on tumblr) for all of your help with silly AO3 questions and encouragement in recent months as I've waffled about whether or not try to my hand at writing something besides history term papers. Thank you all!! 
> 
> This is just a tiny fluffy moment set after The Scene in 3x15.

Jemma refuses to let go of Fitz’s hand until they get word the team is slowly making their way back down, alive, if battered and bruised. Fitz, for his part, is fairly certain that his heart isn’t visibly beating out of his chest, but he isn’t entirely sure. He just hopes that the heat from the still smoldering billboard provides enough of an excuse for the evident flush across his face. His internal monologue, busy listing all of the reasons this moment of weakness will hurt come morning, has just quieted down enough to truly enjoy the feel of her hand in his as Jemma’s voice breaks through. 

“I know things haven’t been easy for you since… well for quite some time,” Jemma says, looking down at their intertwined fingers. “And I know that I certainly haven’t helped you the way I should’ve.”

“Hey, none of what’s happened is your fault. We’ve talked about this Jemma,” Fitz appeals, trying and failing to get her to look up at him. 

“Well, you may think that’s true, but it’s still not going to stop me from trying to make it right. For as long as it takes. After your last little near death experience– ”

“I am sorry about that,” he grumbles. 

“Yes, Fitz, I know,” she whispers, expression and tone both softening as her grasp on his hand grows firmer. “But it made me realize that I’m done wasting time. If the universe really and truly had it out for us, I think I’d still be stuck on that wretched planet. Or we’d have never made it out of the Atlantic, or the Hub, or any number of other missions that could have gone a very different, much sadder way. Say what you will about the cosmos, Fitz, but I think they’ve been fairly kind when it comes to giving us second chances. The fact that we’re here together is a fairly good indicator of that. And I’m done throwing away second chances.” 

Fitz could see the telltale blush creep up the back of her neck, marking her embarrassment at his apparent lack of reaction. He gave her hand a slight squeeze in support while he gathered his thoughts enough to respond, dumbfounded by her sudden surge of emotion.

“It’s not too late to fix it, Fitz. It’s never too late, when it comes to you and me,” she said, finally meeting his eyes. “If there’s anything I believe in, it’s that.”


End file.
